I Love You
by LizzieLurver
Summary: Missing piece from One Of Us Ben and Juliet in his kitchen. Juliet asked why he won't let her go home. Oneshot.


**Title: **I Love You**  
**

**Rating: **PG**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost or it's characters**  
**

**Pairing: **Ben/Juliet**  
**

He was stunned. He was always stunned when he saw her cry. She seemed like such a strong woman, she acted as if she had her whole life in perfect order. But she wore a mask, and he knew that. Yet it still surprised him that she would open up to him of all people.

"Please Ben, please just let me go home"

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and he could see her shaking slightly.

He hated doing this to her, keeping her here on this island, pretending there was still hope for her research, when the truth was that he had lost all interest in fertility research. His only interest now, was her. Juliet.

"No"

He uttered the words, barely more than a whisper. He couldn't bare it any more.

_I have to get out of here, I can't take this, I can't take seeing her like this._

She had him cornered against the counter, he edged his way around her and walked away into his study. He closed the door silently and put his back up against it. Even with the sound of Alex watching television above, it was possible to hear the muffled sound of crying coming from the kitchen.

"She hates you now, Ben.. She hates you more than ever", he told himself. Sure most of the people he led hated him, but he didn't care. Yet he found himself caring about what she thought of him.

He stood against the door with his eyes closed trying to sooth his pounding headache, when he realised he couldn't hear her anymore, he assumed she had left, on her way back to him - Goodwin

He had never understood what she saw in him. He was nothing, a nobody. He had told himself countless times that she didn't love him, she just wanted him for the sex, nothing more. But what did he know about love? Not much, he had never been in love.. Until now.

Ben opened the door and made his way back into the kitchen to take something for his headache.

"Juliet?", he said.

She was curled over the sink with her head in her hands, not crying, not making any sounds, not moving.

"Juliet?", he said more loudly advancing on her. "Are.. Are you.."

At the sound of his voice Juliet lifted her head and straightened up, she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes firmly on the broken glass on the floor. This is what hurt him the most. Not the words, not her actions, but this. She couldn't even bare to look at him. He hated himself for it.

"I'm going Ben.. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't speak to me from now on.. I'm done with you and your lies." Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor she made an attempt to walk out of Ben's kitchen, until he grasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"Juliet, you have to understand.."

"Understand what, Ben?! I've been trying to understand why you've been keeping me here when it is clearly not necessary! Do you enjoy seeing people miserable? Is that it?!"

"Juliet, you know that's not true"

"Then what?! Tell me why Ben, tell me why!". It was the second time today she had shouted at him, the second time today he had made her cry. He took her in his arms and held her close. Surprisingly enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder.

They had never been this close before, sure Ben had thought about it. He had dreamt about being this close to her, he just wanted to hold her in his arms once. Just once so she would realise how he felt.

He stroked her hair and kissed the side of her face slightly.

"I love you, Juliet"

He felt her tense up, they broke apart staring at each other. "Don't say that, you don't.. You don't mean it"

He looked deep into her blue eyes "Yes, I do.. Juliet"

She shook her head. "I..I hate you, Ben". And then she left.

Juliet ran deep into the jungle and sat with her head in her hands. She couldn't have said it back, it wasn't right, and she didn't feel that way about him. At least she thought she didn't.

She had just found out Ben had a tumour, she couldn't save him. And she couldn't risk having her heart broken again.


End file.
